


Counting Endless Days

by DisgloGhoul



Series: Tribe: A Modern Dead Man's Party Story [1]
Category: Dead Man's Party - Six Flags
Genre: #frightfest, #hurtandcomfort, Assault, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgloGhoul/pseuds/DisgloGhoul
Summary: After a brutal attack by a group of his classmates, young Colt Stidolph struggles to deal with the after effects of severe trauma and PTSD. Yet, with the help of his friends and family, can he overcome his fears?





	1. After the Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!!
> 
> This is a short story fan fiction I decided to write and it works with my Tribe: A Modern Dead Man's Party story. Make sure to read that one if you have a chance :D 
> 
> Let's move on, this story will show what happened to young Colt during his days at the hospital during his recovery. Be prepare to cry at some points and enjoy :D

December 1st, 2004 

Darkness… Silence… Pure fear. 

Although he couldn’t see, I knew i remained in the same location. Pain throbbed, not wanting to escape through the pools of blood I coughed up. Above me, white clouds became storm clouds. Rain poured down. Struggling to stand, my weight shifted heavily above my bruised shaky legs. Although I knew my eyes remained wide open, all around me stayed invisible. Using only my hands, a whole new frightening world opened up to me. Once familiar objects, such as steps, corners, walls, and even the dirt ground became my worst enemies. Guiding myself around an unexpected corner, fear increased intensely. Fact was, Josh Trevors and his gang could have been lurking… ready to take another beating. 

I assumed its how the older group of boys released any type of internal anger they caged. But why me? Why did I become a victim? I never expected let alone wanted this. Now, all the pain settled pushing tremendous amounts of pain upon my busted body. Tears streamed, blood trickled from my mouth leaving behind a metallic aftertaste. 

I fell forward, landing roughly on a gravel tar tasting surface. Everything hurt. Background noises faded into throbbing. Drifting through the cold winter winds, snow flurries settled on my bare skin as I felt only my dark blue boxers provide any warmth needed. “Mom… dad… anyone, help me.” I whimpered into the chilly unknown air, “Somebody…” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Son, can you hear me sweetie?” 

It was a woman’s voice. She seemed so far away, yet crystal clear. Still blind, I depended on my other senses. Several voices barked orders and unpronounceable terms. Sharp, sticky, and cold feelings were only a few sensory motions I felt. A steady flow of oxygen circled around. However, I was still freezing. Unable to vocalize, I tried responding in easier ways. Weakly, I nodded. “Good,” the woman responded, “My name is Doctor Jenny. You were found severely injured. You've been taken to Saint Mary’s Children’s Hospital.”

My heart sank. A children’s hospital? Mom… no, dad will kill me. I winced. Pain flooded everything. Dad…. Mom. While, I loved my father, my mom was possibly the one person I wanted right now. Her sweet temper nature could possibly end wars if she tried.

“The police identified him. His name is Colt Stidolph. His parents have been notified.” A deep voice spoke quietly to the woman named Dr. Finley. 

"Anything from the police?"

"Not yet," replied the officer from a distance. "They will need to talk to him when he wakes up."

“Alright,” Dr. Jenny sighed speaking over the rapid beeping of the heart monitor as it sped up, “But right now we need to focus on the boy. Is an O.R open yet?” 

“We’re working on it!!! Where are the pressure bandages?”

“We need to move fast. His spleen is bleeding out. Otherwise, we might loose him.” 

My heart sank deeper into my stomach. My eyes suddenly shut, a pounding against my ribcage. Several coughs fought out sending splatters of blood with it. “I want my mom” my lips quivered as I grew faint, “It.. hurts.” Dr. Jenny shushed me reassuringly using her hand to brush the hair from my face. I felt her then stroke by arm. Soon, my bed moved forward. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Colt!! Where's my baby?!" 

"Daniella, this way dear!"

Daniella and Brian Stidolph both received the same phone call in two different locations. As their only child, Colt remained more important to them than anything else on the planet. The proof of that hid in the tears on Daniella's face. Grasping her husband's hand, she followed him desperately searching through each bed in hopes her son was claiming one of them. "Brian," she whimpered, "What if he's not here? What if he's..."

"Do not say that!" Brian snapped turning around to throw his arms around Daniella hugging her tightly. He kissed her, "He's alright. We'll find him. Excuse me..." he pulled a nurse towards him as she passed quickly, "We're Mr. and Miss. Stidolph, we're Colt Stidolph's parents. We received a call from the police saying he was brought here. What happened to..."

"Are you Colt's parents?"

Daniella and Brian swung around quickly. Approaching them, a younger female doctor, dressed in blood drenched blue scrubs, frowned. A white mask hung low around her neck indicating she must have gotten out of surgery. "I'm Doctor Yang, would you two mind following me?" 

"WHERE'S MY SON?!" Daniella snapped not wanting anything more than answers other than excuses, "I WANT TO SEE MY BOY!" 

"Miss. Stidolph, please," Dr. Yang replied trying to reassure Daniella, "Your son just got out of surgery." 

"What happened to him?" Brian asked next. 

"We are still unsure," Dr. Yang answered leading the couple to a private waiting room, "Judging by his injuries, we believe he's been hit by a car or... assaulted. The man who found him simply said he saw Colt laying in the streets bleeding and half naked. No one else was around. He received some pretty traumatic injuries which involved the removal of his spleen and a small section of his liver. He also has several broken ribs, a concussion, and some organ bruising. The police are investigating. They will want to talk to both of you and then to Colt once he wakes up. I can tell you this now, Colt's chances of survival are strong. He's got a very good surgeon. She's one of the best here. I need you two, however, to remain here until I or Dr. Finley come to get you." 

Departing from the two, she vanished around the corner. Minutes turned into hours. No word of Colt's surgery yet. Daniella's emotions transformed from weeping to anger. Brian did all he could to comfort his young wife. He knew just how important their son's survival was to her. He was their miracle child and the possibly of loosing him now.... pained them both. 

The hospital halls fell into darkness.... silence.... and pure fear.


	2. One Month Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colt finally wakes up. What had happened and can he handle it?

One Month Later: 

January 1st, 2005. 

Darkness… more darkness. 

The one place I did not want to continue to be in. Unable to speak out, the silence caged me in like a wild animal. I cry out desperately wanting to be heard. Tears fell unseen. Searching around the area of black I stood in, my breath hastened. Alone… I did not want to be alone. I was scared. Wrapping my arms tightly around, my own body became my security blanket. Mom. Dad. Somebody. Get me out of here. 

“It’s been a month since his accident. I don’t understand why he won’t wake up.” 

“Dear, give him time. Remember, the doctors said his concussion was really serious. His brain most likely needs a lot of rest.” 

"Can you please just get Dr. Finley?"

"Sure."

Mom? Dad? I lifted my head up. Looking back up into the darkness, I swore to myself that the voices I heard were from my parents. Standing up, I searched. This time, I heart pumped with adrenaline, racing through my bloodstream like a flash flood. Turning around, a tunnel of white opened blending in with the shadows surrounding. “Mom! Dad!” I finally found my voice. I called out. Hearing my own echo frightened me. I called out again. This time, my feet forced my body forward. 

Once through, I felt different. Feelings came back. I was cold. My stomach hurt, and my head throbbed against my skull. Something round invaded my throat forcing me into silence. Slowly opening my eyes, my vision tried to find a focal point yet failed to do so. All I saw were shadows. Although, how was I to be sure, the bright lights weren’t exactly helping. Squinting, my eyes tried searching the room for any signs of life. I felt confused. Where was I? I heard them, I know I did. 

Beep beep beep… Beep beep beep.

“Colt?” 

My head fell to the side. It ached as if someone had taken my neck and twisted it backwards. Mom? A smile on her face, tears welding in her eyes, my mom sighed deeply. I couldn’t see her fully, yet the shadows of her curly black hair stood out like a symbol. “Hi baby,” my mother’s voice shook indicating she was trying to keep her emotions from exploding. I reached out my hand up allowing her to grasp it gently. I could feel the IV catheter. She kissed around it several times trying not to aggravate my healing process. She once more stroked my hand with the side of her face. I wanted to talk yet the tube prevented me from doing so. "Shhh baby, don't talk." My mom’s sweet voice calmed my anxiety. She leaned forward to kiss my forehead. “Brian! Dr. Finley, he’s awake!” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Time flew by and the next thing I knew, a handful of doctors were flowing in and out of my room. Each helping to remove medical equipment like the Endotracheal tube and the catheter. Oh the dreaded catheter. My dad held my hand as they removed the catheter. Never had I felt pain like it. Afterwards, I finally had a chance to rest. Or, perhaps the pain meds kicked in because I had never felt so relax before. My mom was allowed back into the room after nearly 15 minutes of being forced to wait out in the hall. The next thirty minutes was spent going over the incident I truly had no knowledge of. "Hi Colt, my name is Dr. Finley. Do you remember me?" 

"No," I replied trying to speak through my horse vocal cords. 

"Alright," the doctor replied softly, "How about these two?"

I nodded, "My... my parents." 

My mom smiled and took my hand into hers. "What happened?" I continued hoping for a straight answer. 

"You've been unconscious for nearly a month now due to the injuries you sustained. Fortunately, I believe you will recover strongly. The police believe that you were either one: hit by a car, or two:..."

"I wasn't hit..." I paused to swallow, "...by a car." 

"Are you sure honey," Daniella spoke sounding a little concerned, "You were seriously injured and unconscious when the paramedics brought you in. Perhaps you just don't remember." 

I shook my head in disagreement, "Josh Tre...Trevors did this to me." 

"The quaterback?" my father asked coming up from behind Dr. Finely. His tone turning cold, "Are you positive, Colt?" 

Closing my eyes, tears began to swell. Memories of that evening flowed back into my concussion plagued mind. "It wasn't my fault." I began to cough. My mom brought my close wrapping her arms around me in a protective hug. She shushed me using one hand to brush by salt and pepper hair back. "Alright sweetie." Dr. Jenny spoke out to me, "You just rest okay. I will leave you alone." The rest of the day consisted of conversations with many other doctors: a phycologist and a physical therapist. Also, two detectives wanted to speak to me about the incident. I didn't want to talk about the painful memories anymore. Yet, eventually, I knew I would have to recall every possible waking moment of the attack done by the football team. 

How they dragged me to the back of the school...

How they punched me, kicked me, and stripped me.

I was scared... frightened. 

Luckily, I had another distraction which wasn't exactly easy to do; and although I had Dr. Jenny, my parents, and a nurse, walking proved more difficult than it has been before. Luckily, I inly took it one step at a time. The very moment I returned to my hospital bed, sleep called to me. Yet, I did not want to sleep. I refused to go back into the darkness again. "Please don't..." I repeated myself noticing that Dr. Finley had a syringe filled with clear liquid. 

"You need sleep sweetheart. We'll be right here when you wake up." My mom spoke with her comforting soft voice. 

Squeezing her hand, I positioned myself comfortably. The injection was given. A rush of warm fluids burned my insides causing me to let out a subtle whimper. Soon.... 

I slept.


End file.
